Final Wish
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Marco quietly held Star as she lay limp in his arms. Slowly, Marco could feel Star's warmth fading as she slowly turns blue and cold.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I've just recently finished watching all of** _ **Star VS the Forces of Evil**_ **episodes. The next season is coming not soon enough. Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot. So, here you go.**

 **Rating: T for tears**

 **Pairings: Star and Marco**

 **Final Wish**

"S-Star?"

Marco quietly held Star as she lay limp in his arms. Slowly, Marco could feel Star's warmth fading as she slowly turns blue and cold. Blood flowed out of her body from where he stabbed her with his dimension scissors. Tears were running down Marco's cheek as he stared at Star's lifeless form.

"S-Star?"

Placing his hand right hand on Star's forehead, Marco moved some lose strands of Star's blonde behind her ear. Looking at Star's face, all Marco could see is how peaceful she looked. Peaceful and content as she laid there with her eyes closed. For a moment, just a moment, all thoughts that she was under Toffee's control didn't reared its ugly head. That she wasn't a murderous sidekick who help Toffee take over Mewni. And that they weren't sitting in the middle of a blood soaked battlefield. However, that moment passed as quickly as it came. And this only made the burden that was on Marco's shoulder, even heavier than before as he pulled out his dimension scissors from Star's body.

Tears were now free falling on to Star's face, as Marco dropped the scissors on the ground and closed his eyes, mentally beating himself up over the death of his best friend and the love of his life. Sorrow flooding over him like a river.

"Why Star?" Marco sobbed as he caressed Star's cheek. "…why did you want me to kill you?"

Shuddering as he held Star's body closer to his body, Marco gritted his teeth in anger.

"W-We could have worked this out! There was no reason for me to kill you. So why?" Marco leaned back and shouted to the blacken sky. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

Deep down Marco knew why. It was to fulfill Star Butterfly's last wish. To be free of Toffee's control and to save him. Star told him, that she could no longer stop Toffee's influence. So Marco, to save Star, killed her. Agony could not described what Marco was feeling, but it was the closest. Tears continue to rapidly fall, as Marco pressed Star against his body. With a heart filled cry Marco continued to morn.

Rumbling, a hundred yards away, caught Marco's attention. Turning to the sound, he watched as a huge pile of rubble, exploded in all directions. Quickly Marco moved Star's body, where his back was towards the explosion, to shield her from any damage to her body. Once the dust had settled, Marco looked towards the site the rubble used to be. Anger started to flow into his body, as he watch Toffee walking out of the crater, holding Star's wand.

Quickly Toffee started to regenerate his missing limbs. With a hard grunt, his missing arm and parts of his side grew back. Looking around Toffee started to survey the surrounding battlefield. Most, if not all, of his monsters were either dead or wounded, as he could hear a cry or two coming from all sides. The monsters who saw their leader Toffee alive and well started to call for their master for help. Their pleas, however, went unheard as Toffee saw a sight that caused him great pleasure. He could see the human Marco with a tear stained faced, kneeling on the ground and holding Star Butterfly. Star, on the other hand, was blue and drained of all life. As she lay against Marco, his puppet was no longer alive.

Chuckling, Toffee knew that his biggest threat was gone. For now there was no one else who could try and use Star's magic wand against him. And was the sole reason for his happiness. The next queen of Mewni was gone. Now that cursed bloodline will never continue on through the ages. Star Butterfly, Heir to the Throne, is dead. Now all he has to do now…is to kill a certain human that has been a thorn in his side.

Slowly Toffee started to slowly walk towards Marco. After all, there was no reason to rush. Marco seeing Toffee walking towards him, narrowed his eyes in anger. He then turned his head towards Star. Tears glistening in his eyes, he started to lay Star's body gently on the ground. With one last teardrop falling on Star's forehead, Marco looked at her face.

"I'm sorry Star _,_ " Marco said. "but I'm going to finish this."

With a whistle, Marco's Dragon Bike, Nachos, came running to his call. Leaning down Marco grabbed his scissors. Then pressing his lips against Star's ear, Marco whispered.

" _I love you._ "

With a kiss against Star's cheek, Marco then stood up. Grabbing a hold of Nachos, Marco got on him. With his scissors in hand, Marco took one last looked at Star. Then with a "Ha!" he and Nachos started to fly towards Toffee. One last thought went through Marco's mind as he moved closer to Toffee.

 _I'll finish this…for good!_

 **A/N: And done. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. And before you guys hand out death threats towards me, I'll let you know that a** _ **happier**_ **and** _ **joy fuller**_ **one shot will be coming out for Star and Marco. So, if you hated this, be one the look out for that one. Any who please tell me what you thought of this. Cause I love hearing feedback from you guys.**

 **Oh, FYI; I'm not going to continue this. It ended the way I wanted. How it "ends" is up to you guys.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
